Fishnets and Cigarettes
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Vegeta devises a scheme to make Bulma quit smoking. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: This ended up being longer than I anticipated but I think it works well for the story. I guess it's not entirely plotless porn this time xP**

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when Bulma stepped out onto the balcony of the master bedroom, dressed in a pink satin babydoll and matching robe, which she left open to let the cool night air soothe her heated skin. She popped open the small box of cigarettes she held and pulled one out, placing it between her kiss-swollen lips. With a quick spark, she lit the tip and inhaled before releasing a satisfied sigh and a cloud of smoke.<p>

Leaning against the railing, she puffed contentedly, blowing rings into the sky while admiring how bright the stars were that night. Her body was still humming with remnants of pleasure, and when the tingling sensation suddenly grew stronger, she knew it was because her husband was standing in the doorway, watching her. Somehow, she could always feel his presence, even if she couldn't see him, and right now she could feel that he was burning holes in the back of her head. Knowing that Vegeta was not one to be ignored, she smirked and shook her head lightly.

"I'll be ready again soon, just give me a minute. Not all of us can have the sexual stamina of a _lion_," She chuckled as she turned to him, forming a claw with her hand and playfully swiping at him with it while growling.

The man hovering in the doorway stepped out from the shadows and walked towards her, his sweat-slicked skin glowing in the light of the stars. Bulma's eyes trailed down his bare chest, over his abs and along the delicious v-shaped lines that disappeared into the low-slung pants he wore. Taking another pull from her cigarette, she lifted her eyes, giving him a look that said she could definitely be ready sooner. He leaned against the railing beside her and their eyes met, his black orbs nearly turning her into a puddle under their smoldering gaze. His eyes then dropped to the offensive stick in her hand, and his jaw clenched.

"You need to quit."

Bulma frowned, hardly expecting such a random comment. Vegeta never bothered her about her habit. Everyone else did, including their son, but not him which was something she'd been thankful for. She almost groaned, disappointed that he was now on her case as well.

"I will, eventually," She answered, pointedly taking another drag and turning away from him to blow the smoke in the opposite direction.

"It needs to happen now. I'm not going to stand by anymore and let you shorten your already insufficient human life."

Shocked by his statement, Bulma looked back at him, gesturing to the cigarette as if it were some insignificant thing. "So, I like to smoke after sex! It's not a big deal. I can cut down." It was such a lie, and she knew it. She smoked at least half a pack a day and never showed signs of giving it up.

"You smoke entirely too much," Vegeta growled. "Not only is it dangerous for your health, but it reeks so badly that I can hardly smell you under the stench they leave behind."

A moment of silence passed and Bulma decided to try a new tactic to steer the conversation away from her bad habit. She drew up her eyebrows, making her baby blues wide and sad, and pouted. "You think I stink?"

"_They_ stink," Vegeta muttered, having to look away before he fell for the act. Faster than she could react, he swiped the half-finished stick from her fingers and tossed it over the balcony.

"Hey!" The blue-haired woman shouted angrily, looking over the edge and watching as the red glow from the ember faded into darkness. Knowing it was childish but unable to stop herself, she turned to Vegeta and huffed indignantly, "Well, maybe I'll just light up another one!"

With a quick swipe of his hand, Vegeta knocked the pack from its perch on the railing, letting it fall to join the lost cigarette somewhere in the bushes below. Bulma scoffed in annoyance and swatted a hand at his chest, which he caught and easily pulled her against him, ignoring her struggle.

"You're such an asshole!" She growled, squirming against the arms that encircled her.

"Because I don't want you to kill yourself?" He asked, sounding both irritated and amused. "You're so confusing, woman. How many times have you yelled at me for not showing enough that I care? And now you're angry with me for doing just that."

Bulma ceased her struggle and looked up at him. She knew he cared for her, but it was always surprising when he made it known so plainly. With a defeated sigh, she dropped her head back against his chest, inhaling his warm, comforting scent.

"Well, you didn't have to be so _aggressive_ about it. Drama queen," She muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the last comment. "So, you'll quit then." It was a statement, not a question.

Bulma pulled away with an audible grumble. For someone as stubborn as she was, being asked to quit only made her want to smoke more. It was her life and her choice, and she would stop when she was good and ready.

"Not right now," She said, lifting her chin, trying to look self-assured under his challenging stare.

"Hn."

Vegeta continued to stare down at her until she began to squirm in his arms again, before he slowly nodded and released her.

"I think I have an idea of how to help you cut down, then," He offered, leaning against the railing again, looking out into the night sky in thought.

"It stands to reason that you would have no need for after-sex cigarettes if you're not having any sex, hm?"

He had to bite back a smirk when he felt the rage that radiated from her.

"Ugh! You… How dare you!" She began, and he chanced a look at her, seeing that her expression of anger and disbelief matched her tone. "I can't believe you would try to manipulate me like that! With _sex_!"

"You're leaving me no choice," He replied curtly, his frown mirroring hers. "I can't force you to stop, but I can negotiate."

The blue-haired woman looked ready to burst, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wild. She exhaled sharply through her nose and clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted to slap him for being so awful, but knowing it wouldn't do any good, she restrained herself.

"I don't believe you would go through with it," She hissed finally, a haughty look replacing the previously angry expression.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his lips lifting slightly, his voice low and amused, "Oh? Please, tell me how little you think of my self-control."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. Her husband had the best willpower and self-discipline of anyone she knew, but surely he couldn't resist her womanly charms. He practically worshipped her in the bedroom, why would he give up such a good thing, she wondered arrogantly.

"Come on, you can barely go a few hours without being all over me," She said, rolling her eyes, as if she didn't enjoy every minute of it.

"I'll do what I have to. Every day you smoke is a day that I won't touch you," He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma blinked, momentarily taken aback by how firm he seemed on the matter. Deep down, she knew he was quite serious, and when Vegeta put his mind to something there was no deterring him. However, a small voice in her head, the one that was currently itching for a cigarette, told her not to worry about it, and that they would forget all about this by tomorrow.

"You can't use sex to control me, Vegeta." She stated, raising a finger to his chest. "You may be a Saiyan but you're still just a man, one with a very large libido, I might add. I give you 24 hours before you change your mind."

With that she turned away and began walking back into the bedroom.

"We'll see."

His easy reply made her pause, but when she looked back, he had already disappeared. Figuring he had probably run off to the gravity room, Bulma let out a growl and slammed the balcony doors behind her.

* * *

><p>The first day hadn't been so bad. Bulma had her defiance and her cigarettes, and Vegeta had kept his distance, just as he said he would. The second day was a little rougher and she found she was smoking even more than usual, using them to supplement her need for affection. Not only was he not bedding her, he had even stopped the playful fondling he usually did when they passed in the hallways. He wouldn't even kiss her.<p>

The worst part was that he seemed unaffected by it. He spoke to her like nothing was wrong, or different. By the third day, she knew she needed to get away. Vegeta had been walking around shirtless and sweaty from a fresh workout, which wasn't unusual, but seeing him in all his chiseled, semi-naked glory and not being able to touch him was making her seethe with frustration.

She practically ran from the house, hopped in her jet and took off for the first place that came to mind. When Chi-Chi opened the door to her humble home, she greeted Bulma with a smile and invited her inside. It only took a moment for her to pick up on Bulma's stressed demeanor.

"It's nice to see you, Bulma. How are you?" The dark-haired woman asked, putting the kettle on the stove to heat up.

"I'm alright, I guess," Bulma answered automatically, sitting down on one of the dining chairs. She played with her hair, adjusted the silk scarf around her neck and tapped her nails against the wood of the kitchen table.

"Well, you seem a little restless," Chi-Chi noted offhandedly as she prepared two cups of tea.

Bulma looked out the window and thought back to the man who was waltzing around her home half-naked and groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Chi-Chi looked startled by her friend's sudden outburst, and she carefully set down the two steaming cups of green tea, before taking a seat across from her.

"What's the matter?" The brunette asked, warming her hands around her mug.

Bulma scoffed, "Vegeta. He's being such a jerk."

"More so than usual?" Chi-Chi asked derisively before she could stop herself.

Bulma shot her friend a look, and then sighed. "Yeah. He wants me to quit smoking."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when I agreed with that man on something."

"He says he won't have sex with me until I quit," The blue-haired woman continued with a pout, ignoring the younger woman's remark.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she took a small sip of her tea, before saying, "Oh, well that's just underhanded. Can't really expect anything else from him, I suppose. Um, how long has it…?"

"Three days now. I think this might be the longest we've ever gone. He won't even touch me. I'm going crazy but it doesn't seem to be bothering him at all!" Bulma practically wailed.

"Well, you could always just quit, you know. It would be good for you. He certainly is being a jerk, but at least he has good intentions," The brunette mused.

Bulma rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed. "But then he wins. I know it's stupid but I can't quit just because he's manipulating me like this."

Chi-Chi hummed thoughtfully, nodding her head in understanding.

"Make him pay for it, then."

The older woman looked up, surprised by the mischief in the other's voice.

"Do whatever it takes to make him give in, make him regret starting this little deal. He needs to realize he can't control you like that. Put on your sexiest lingerie, whisper something dirty in his ear and I'm sure he won't be able to stick to it," Chi-Chi said firmly, before sipping at her tea, switching from devious to conservative in a split-second.

Bulma blinked, shocked at her friend's advice. She didn't have Chi-Chi pegged as a lingerie-wearing, dirty-talking kind of girl. It was a good idea though. She had to make Vegeta break his resolution somehow. There was no way she would give in to his wishes so easily, but there was no way she could go another day without sex. Groaning, she realized she totally fit his idea of her being a sex-crazed maniac. She needed sex, he knew it and he was using it against her. The bastard.

Bulma took a large gulp of her tea and then set the cup back down on the table, a little rougher than necessary, before sitting up tall, the renewed self-confidence flashing in her eyes.

"I'm going to do it. Oh, he's going to break before I do, I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

><p>That evening, Bulma put on some sexy, silky black underthings, complete with a pair of fishnet stockings and garter, things she knew no man could resist. Deciding she would appear to desperate if she walked around in only her underwear, she put on a black pencil skirt and a white, cropped tank-top. She wanted to show off her curves and be alluring without appearing like she was trying too hard.<p>

With the help already gone, she had made sure Trunks went for a sleepover with Goten so they would have the house to themselves. Checking the time, she noticed that it was after seven and slipped her feet into a pair of leather pumps before making her way to the kitchen, feeling another fresh wave of self-confidence that was clear in the swing of her hips.

As she expected, she found Vegeta in the kitchen, still shirtless, leaning against the counter and eating a bowl of something he'd found in the fridge. He glanced up when she entered, his gaze sliding up her body to meet her eyes, before returning to his food.

The momentary thrill she'd felt at his eyes on her body was squashed when he began slurping up what was apparently leftover spaghetti. Swallowing her disappointment, she sauntered over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. After pouring most of it into a glass, she paused, and then opened the cupboard, finding a bottle of rum inside. Adding a generous splash to her drink, she turned to the Saiyan, raised her glass in salute and took a long sip.

Vegeta raised a brow and Bulma hid her smirk behind her glass when she saw his eyes sweep over her again.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"No," She answered with a shrug. "Why?"

The Saiyan's gaze lingered on her shapely calves and she grinned inwardly, glad she remembered the man had a thing for fishnet. They weren't a common part of her wardrobe but she had worn them once as part of a Halloween costume and he liked the feel of them so much that he'd asked her to leave them on in bed after.

"Hn. You look nice," He finally replied, and then immediately returned to his food.

"Thanks," Bulma muttered, staring down into her drink while leaning against the counter, looking as dejected as she felt. He usually found her enticing even if she walked around in flannel pajamas, so his apparent disinterest in her while wearing such a sexy outfit was unsettling.

They stood in silence for a while, until Vegeta had cleaned the bowl and Bulma finished off her drink. After dropping his dishes in the sink, the prince turned to leave and his wife couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?"

"Shower," He replied, not bothering to look back.

Bulma groaned once he was out of earshot. Normally, she would join him but if she did so now and he rejected her, it would be devastating. Instead, she continued to stand in her kitchen, conjuring up images of her naked, wet husband standing under the hot spray of water, lathering and massaging his arms, his chest, and his-

"Woah, girl," Bulma chastised herself, shaking her head to get rid of the naughty thoughts, but the lust lingered. Maybe if she met him in the bedroom after he was done his shower, he'd still be naked, probably wrapped in just a towel. Maybe if she was wearing only the stockings, he'd drop the towel and ravage her right there.

Bulma fanned herself with her hand and made her way outside for a much needed cigarette.

Vegeta rested his head against the cool tile of the shower, willing the thoughts of the woman down the drain with everything else. The last three days had been hell, but he was holding strong to his side of the agreement. It hadn't been overly difficult (though very unpleasant) until this evening when she popped up in the kitchen and he suddenly had visions of taking her on the counter.

He could easily have hiked up her skirt, sat her on the cool marble countertop, slid her panties aside and fucked her senseless. She would have gasped with excitement, wrapping her legs around him and he could have ran his hands over her thighs, reveling in the way they squeezed his hips, pulling him in closer.

He groaned aloud, looking down at his body's reaction to his vivid thoughts. With a grimace, he realized it was just like when he'd first met the woman and found himself thinking all kinds of indecent thoughts about her, then having to hide his attraction for fear that she would find out. Now, he was doing it for a different reason but he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

He could smell her arousal, and she was practically overflowing with it lately. The scent triggered his natural instinct, a desire to please his mate, to fuck her until she was well-sated. Now, he not only had to deny her, but also himself. Damn, stubborn woman.

He noted as well that, beneath the arousal, the smell of smoke was also stronger than usual. She was smoking more just to spite him. She deserved to be frustrated for a few more days, he thought angrily, turning off the shower without tending to his own needs. As angry as he was with her, he couldn't give himself release knowing he still had to deny her. Before the woman came into his life, guilt had been nearly foreign to him, and now he was feeling it daily.

With a scowl, he closed his eyes and willed away the obvious erection that jutted out from the towel he'd wrapped around his hips. He could sense the woman in the bedroom and there was no way he would give her the satisfaction of seeing him like this. Although, he thought with a smirk, a little nudity might help persuade her to finally go along with his deal.

Once his body was under control again, he stepped out into the bedroom. His confidence faltered for a moment as he took in the woman sprawled on their large four-poster bed. She was on her stomach, wearing only a black bra, a matching thong and those goddamned stockings. Her legs kicked in the air casually as she flipped through a magazine, her round behind bare and blatantly teasing him. It took every bit of his energy to keep from getting hard again.

"Hi, honey," She said sweetly as she looked up at him. Her eyes followed him around the room as he made his way to the dresser in the corner, yanking it open rather roughly to retrieve of pair of track pants. With revenge on his mind, he shook out the folded pants, deliberately dropping the towel in the process, giving her a full frontal view. Bulma swallowed loud enough for him to hear and he hid a smirk as he took his time actually getting the pants on.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, struggling to hide how breathless she felt. She had pushed herself upright and was sitting back on her legs, her thighs spread invitingly.

"No," He replied easily. At this point, there was no way he could climb into bed with her and not break his rule. Just as he was about to leave, she leapt out of the bed.

"Wait!" She nearly shouted and he turned in the door way to face her. The smell of need and frustration from her body washed over him and he gripped the doorjamb tightly, feeling the wood give under his fingers.

"This is getting ridiculous, Vegeta," She began, looking up at him with her best bedroom eyes.

"I agree, perhaps you should consider quitting," He answered calmly.

Her mind clouded with desire, Bulma fumbled over her next words. "I, um… What if I already have?" She challenged with a tilt of her chin. _Liar_, a voice in her head hissed, but she ignored it.

With no visible change in his expression, Vegeta stepped closer to her, gently placing his hands on her upper arms as he studied her for a moment. Bulma's skin practically tingled at the first contact they'd had in days and she bit back a moan as he lowered his face into her hair. Inhaling deeply, he trailed down her neck and into the valley between her breasts, causing her body to break out in a shiver. Just as easily, his hands released her and he backed away again, much to her dismay.

"You had one less than an hour ago," He growled. He'd easily picked up the smell of tobacco on her skin. Unfortunately, as soon as they touched, he'd also greatly aroused her, to the point that she'd whimpered softly when he pulled away.

"This isn't fair. Why are you being so cruel?" the woman groaned, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Vegeta was teetering on the edge, knowing it would only take one more, small nudge and he would give in. This was becoming more unbearable than he'd anticipated, since he had mistakenly underestimated his mate's scheming ways. Then again, she _was_ _his_ woman and she was no idiot. He should never have expected her to give in so easily. Now, he simply needed to get himself away from her before she won and their suffering the past three days would be for nothing.

"What else can I do, you stubborn woman? I won't have you destroying your health. I'll live much longer than you already, how many more years will you ensure are without you?"

The air around them grew silent. Bulma stared at her husband with wide eyes and suddenly all the nasty words she had prepared to throw his way dissolved on her tongue. Never before had he made such a heavy statement, allowed himself to appear so vulnerable in front of her, and she felt a strange mixture of bewilderment and adoration.

The odd look she was giving him made Vegeta uneasy and he was relieved when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, hiding her face against his chest. Tentatively, he placed his own arms around her and she sighed contentedly,

"I never knew you needed me so much."

Vegeta blinked down at the top of her head. Some distant voice in his mind screamed out that a true Saiyan needs no one, but he was wise enough at this stage of his life to know better. Instead of denying her comment, he simply acknowledged it with a low grunt. It was good enough for her and she smiled, before pressing a kiss against his warm chest. Her fingernails began tracing lines up and down his back and Vegeta smirked, quickly pulling away from her.

"Nice try," He growled, peeling her hands from his waist.

Without another word, he turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving his wife sorely aroused, confused and simply exhausted with the entire situation. Sighing miserably, she climbed into their huge bed, knowing she would most likely be sleeping in it alone again, she decided that keeping up this game was not worth her sanity.

* * *

><p>In the middle of nowhere, two alien men fought in midair, their movements so fast that they became invisible to the human eye. Fists, well-aimed kicks and small ki blasts were thrown at each other, some were dodged and other times they weren't so lucky. Goku's gi was ragged and torn and his vision momentarily blurred by blood that leaked down from his split brow. Vegeta was especially rowdy that afternoon and was giving him a run for him money in his natural form.<p>

Wiping at his face, he almost didn't see the prince swoop down in front of him, releasing a bombardment of punches at his head and body. He watched the other man's face while he dodged the attacks, wondering why he seemed angrier than usual. When he was unable to land a hit, Vegeta clenched his fists at his sides and roared, his black hair flickering to blonde. A particularly powerful blast struck Goku in the chest and knocked him back, sending him toward the ground. He righted himself before landing, his feet forcefully digging into the dirt.

The taller warrior transformed as well, engulfed in golden light as he looked up just in time to see Vegeta flying toward him with his fist pulled back, primed for a devastating blow. He dodged with only a split-second to spare and looked back to see the prince's arm half-buried in the ground where he'd been standing. The shorter of the two growled, his eyes wild, and he leapt at the younger Saiyan. Goku braced himself against another barrage of hits, becoming concerned with how forcefully the prince was fighting. Usually they kept their sparring relatively friendly, as in they did their best not to draw blood or break bones, but today something was driving the older man to violence that Goku hadn't had directed at himself in years.

"What's got you so worked up today?" Goku asked, slightly breathless after receiving a painful kick to the ribs.

When his only reply was a blast to the face, which he narrowly avoided, Goku fazed out of sight and reappeared behind the shorter man, quickly grabbing him under the arms to pull him into a full-nelson.

"You trying to kill me, Vegeta?" Goku huffed in the other man's ear, sounding both annoyed and somewhat amused. "I thought we were past all that."

"Release me," Vegeta warned, his voice low and dangerous, and Goku complied before he smashed them both into a cliff, his usual tactic when being restrained.

The prince exhaled sharply, trying to calm himself as the two lowered back to the ground, powering down as they went. Goku sat on a large, flat rock, while Vegeta leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"You sure gave me a good workout today, 'Geta!" Goku said cheerfully, squinting up at the older man while wiping at his dripping forehead.

"Hn."

"You gonna tell me what's buggin you?"

"No."

"Aw, well, I think I already know what it is," Goku teased. "It's because you're not getting any. A little pent-up aggravation, am I right?"

Vegeta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he looked down at the other warrior menacingly. "How would you know anything about that?"

"Bulma told Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi told me," Goku answered like it should be obvious. "I just can't believe it's you who's cutting off Bulma. I sure couldn't do that, but Chi-Chi has done it before so I guess I know how-"

Vegeta held up a hand to cut off the other man's ramblings. "Enough, Kakarot. I don't need to hear about your marital issues," He huffed exasperatedly.

"Well, what about yours?" Goku asked, unfazed by his training partner's outburst.

"There is no issue. She's a stubborn woman, but she'll break eventually and then things can go back to normal."

Goku nodded, looked thoughtful for a moment and then blurted, "Hey, you know how I got Chi-Chi in the mood all those times? There's this one spot behind her ear-"

Eyes wide, Vegeta cut him off again, practically shouting, "I know how to get my wife in bed! It's the fact that I can't until she smartens up!"

"Bulma's already super smart, how much smarter do you want her to be?"

Vegeta facepalmed and groaned. "I could have a better conversation with that rock you're sitting on."

Goku just smirked, resting an arm on his knee and dropping his chin into his hand. Once again, the prince's pride had done him more bad than good, and he could hardly feel sorry for him.

"You really got yourself into a mess this time, huh, 'Geta?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at his companion and Goku just chuckled, "Well, for everyone's sake, I hope you guys work this out. You really did a number on me today, y'know."

The tall warrior gestured to the large hole in his gi and beneath it, the burn mark that was thankfully already beginning to heal.

"Gotta release the tension somehow, I guess," He finished with a shrug and a lopsided grin.

After their short rest, they sparred through the remainder of the evening until the sun was going down and Goku's stomach growled loudly, pulling him out of their current fight.

"Aw, man," He cried, finally noticing the time. "I hope I didn't miss supper! I'll see you later, Vegeta!"

And with that, he placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared from sight, leaving the prince hovering in midair, bruised and breathing heavily. He'd been gone all day, distracting himself with training to keep the woman off his mind, but now he had to return and face her. Hopefully she hadn't concocted a new scheme in hopes of breaking his reserve, he thought with a smirk. Suddenly, an image popped in his head of her waiting for him in the kitchen, nude and covered in whipped cream. He frowned at the idea, and chalked it up to his current state of being sex-starved and very hungry, before flying off in the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he sensed Bulma's faint ki in the lower level of the house so he flew in through the balcony doors of their bedroom, instantly stripping off his torn, sweat-soaked training gear. Tossing it aside, he gave himself a once-over, noting that Kakarot hadn't caused him too much damage and that most of his injuries were already healing. For some reason, fighting always gave him a strange sense of satisfaction and he revelled in the way his body ached after a good spar. It wasn't as satisfying as sex, of course, but it had released some tension and he felt less on-edge than he had earlier.<p>

He made sure the water was good and hot before stepping into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. He stood under the spray and washed away the dirt and sweat that had gathered on his skin and hair. He had been enjoying the peace and quiet after listening to Kakarot blabber for most of the day, when he heard the bathroom door open, followed by light footsteps. He watched through the frosted glass as Bulma undressed, carelessly tossing her clothes aside, and felt his stomach tighten with anticipation as she opened the shower door.

When she stepped in, they shared a look, her eyes glimmering with mischief as she bit down on her lip, trying to hide a grin. She stood in front of him, looking almost shy as he admired her naked form, but made no move to touch her, though his fingers twitched at his sides. As she stepped closer to him, another part of him began to twitch as well, betraying his desire for her.

She joined him under the spray of water, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Unable to stop himself, he slid his hands around her waist, gently digging his fingers into the wet skin of her lower back, silently reprimanding her for going so far to test his restraint.

"I haven't had a cigarette all day," She mumbled, barely audible against his neck.

He pulled back to look at her, realizing her natural scent was in fact untainted with smoke. To be sure, he leaned down to kiss her, flicking his tongue against her lips and tasted only the strawberries she'd eaten earlier. She moaned, twining her fingers in his hair to hold him in place as she kissed back with fervor. Picking up on her desperation, he answered with his own, devouring her mouth while pinning her against the wall of the shower.

She arched against him when the cool tile hit her back and he groaned into her mouth, cupping his hands under her thighs to lift and open her up to him. His hard length slid against her core and she whimpered, tossing her head back and digging her nails into his shoulders. Without missing a beat, he nipped at the exposed pulse on her neck, breathing hard against her skin as he continued to tease her entrance. It took every last bit of his control not to plunge himself deep inside, instead waiting for her to beg for it. Having no tolerance left, it didn't take her long.

"Oh, Kami… Fuck me, Vegeta!" She practically sobbed with urgency.

Her words added fuel to the fire burning inside him and Vegeta grunted in response before burying himself to the hilt in her tight heat. They moaned in unison, pausing to relish the sensation of finally joining together after days of being apart. Then, impatiently, Bulma wiggled against him, grinding herself on his thick member to encourage him to move. Answering her need, he captured her lips in another heated kiss and began thrusting inside her with quick, hard strokes. He didn't bother with being gentle, knowing they were both desperate for release and that he could take his time with her later.

Their skin was slippery under the spray of water and his firm chest rubbed against her breasts, the slick friction teasing her nipples to sensitive peaks. Expletives fell from her lips and she wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his back as she neared her climax. Vegeta pulled back slightly to look at her, the expression of sheer pleasure on her face nearly enough to send him over the edge. His fingers dug into her thighs as he held off his own completion, groaning with the effort.

"Come for me," He commanded, his deep voice drenched with lust, his forceful thrusts unrelenting.

Breathlessly, she opened her eyes to meet his for only a moment until they slammed shut again, her body bowing as she cried out and quivered with the intensity of her orgasm. Only then did Vegeta let go, tensing up and shuddering as her inner walls clenched around him, dragging the release from his body.

Resting his forehead against the crook of her neck while still holding her in place, he sighed contentedly as she gently ran her fingers over his shoulders and upper back. They remained like that for several moments, simply enjoying the closeness, until Bulma asked,

"Are you going to put me down any time soon?"

He looked up at her suspiciously, wondering if she was planning on sneaking out for a cigarette now that she'd gotten what she wanted.

"No."

"Are we just going to stay in here forever?"

As she asked this, he reached out to turn off the water and then swung open the shower door, his wife still in his arms and clinging to him. When they were out of the bathroom, he tossed her onto the bed before climbing over her, while eyeing her with a predatory gaze that sent a shiver down her spine. Then, he looked down at her arm, frowning slightly.

"What's this?" He asked, tentatively touching what looked like a piece of clear tape stuck to her skin, something he hadn't noticed before.

Bulma lifted herself onto her elbows, a proud smile on her face. "It's a nicotine patch. I bought them today because I've decided I'm going to quit for good."

Vegeta seemed pleased with this, and let her know with a kiss to her navel. Nudging her legs apart, he lay between them and pressed more kisses along her stomach and over her hips, building up her anticipation the lower he went.

Captivated, she watched as he lavished her inner thighs with his lips and tongue, purposely teasing her, and wondered how she'd managed to go so many days without this. She had come to the realization that time spent with him was more gratifying than the cigarettes, and definitely more addictive.

"Vegeta…" She whined softly as his mouth moved dangerously close to her center again, only to barely brush his lips over it before moving to her other leg.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for," He said, pausing his torturous act to look up at her. "While I am pleased you've come to such a wise decision, I think you deserve a little punishment for making me wait so long."

With a whimper, Bulma fell back against the sheets in acceptance, knowing that her punishments would lead to a much greater reward in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **If you like it, please review and boost my confidence! If you don't like, also review and give me some con-crit to improve my future writing :D (But be nice because I am a fragile soul :P)**


End file.
